Then and Now
by Water Lock
Summary: After 12 months separated for a betrayal, Gray will find himself wishing he had not been so stupid, so stubborn nor so coward (GRUVIA) (Translated Fic)
1. 18 Months

**Fairy Tail and his characters do not belong to me. I write this just for fun.**

 **AN: Contains Lemon scenes in future chapters. I do not like writing too many details, but when the time comes I want to be free to write it as well as possible so that you can feel the emotions of Juvia and Gray.**

 **Then and Now**

— Water Lock

Chapter One: 18 Months

He pulled the wet sheet with a violent movement, the object was entangled between the bare legs of both deconcentrating him of their intense activity. As he threw it to the ground, getting rid of the cloth, his hands clutched firmly to his partner's hips and lashed out with ferocity, continuing with the fervor that had been interrupted. She let out a moan of pleasure when she felt him enter her body and the exclamations increased as he accelerated his increasingly powerful thrusts.

"Oh yeah! Gray ... "She gasped, her cheeks flushed and a thread of saliva escaping her lips. He leaned forward, bringing his mouth close to her ear. His warm breath caressing the blond woman's neck.

"Tell me, Gray-sama …" He demanded with a hoarse whisper, while he made sure to enter forcefully into her making her feel his presence in all her interior.

"Gray-samaaaaah… "

* * *

Gray eyes flew open as he woke up. His body wet with sweating glistening his body uncomfortably. He tossed and turned, trying to get situated in his bed to go back to sleep only to find that he wasn't alone. Beside him, a mantle of golden hair spread over the pillow, covering the face of the girl who laid beside him, her back turned to him. He clicked his tongue and let out a long, distressed sigh. He didn't know who she was nor did even care.

He got up and walked to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on, at the very least, underwear. He was in his house and if he wanted to walk naked, he would walk naked even if he was with some random girl. Once in the kitchen, he opened the fridge, and taking the jug of milk, he drank directly from the carton and then made his way into the living room, finally stopping to lie on the couch. His dark eyes fell on the white ceiling as he frowned angrily.

His mind wandered back to the very moment that brought him to where he is now, it's not like it's the first time that a stranger invaded his sheets. Gray was a handsome, young man as well as well-known thanks to his status as S-Class Mage of the strongest guild in all of Fiore. He wasn't blind to the fact that many women wanted him, and who was he to deny them? There was plenty Fullbuster to go around for all who wanted it.

However, it only lasted for one night. He made that very clear and direct to all the women he'd been with. If they accepted that condition? Well, he made it a point to make sure that night was unforgettable. However, although they would remember, he certainly wouldn't. His body responds to the caresses and moans of his occasional companions, but his conscience abandoned him, leaving him with the memory of a night lost in the depths of his memory. The night he spent with the only woman he loved. The night he savored and enjoyed the touch, the taste, and the sweet lips of the sky-haired mage.

The water mage disturbed his thoughts. Her image came to his mind, filling him with contradictory sensations. She was his darkness and his light at the same time. The one who had once harassed him everywhere and professed her love whenever the opportunity presented itself, but now had a wound so deep inside that she could not even bring herself to look into his eyes. A wound that he himself had caused. He was the one who marked her feelings, ruining everything they had, destroying the relationship that, at the time, made him so happy that it ended up scaring him.

If only she would look into his eyes like she did before...

 _ **18 Months Before**_

He saw his house in the distance, and the road seemed much longer than it actually was. His tired, heavy steps along with pain buzzing in every muscle of his body made the long walk torturous. Gray sighed, dropping his travel bag and dragging it behind him as he walked the meters that separated him from his home.

"I'll eat something, take a bath, and go to bed," He mumbled to himself, trying to give a reason to keep moving forward instead of falling down where he was. He's slept outside before why not do it now, "I think I'll sleep all night and then all day tomorrow as well," He said, smiling as he thought about the blissful sleep that awaited him at his home in his comfy bed.

Little did Gray know, though, that fate had something else in mind for him.

As soon as he stepped into his house, he immediately felt like something was off. For one, his house smelled deliciously good. He dropped his bag at the doorway, and, with a confused frown on his face, he shut his door gently to avoid making noise and started his way into his house. Cautiously, he went to the kitchen, considering that was the main source of that delectable smell that made his stomach growl. However, before he could even have a chance to open the door, it opened itself revealing the intruder.

"Gray-sama!" The cheerful water mage exclaimed happily when she saw him, "You're back!" She said, a bright smile adorning her face as she threw herself at him, arms outstretched. Gray didn't have the time nor the energy to react, so he couldn't stop her when she pressed herself against his chest, her arms around his waist as she hugged his torso.

"Juvia," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her back a little to look in her blue eyes, " _What the hell_ are you doing in my house?!" He asked, his voice coming out tired.

Juvia simply smiled at his antics, "Juvia was waiting for you, Gray-sama!" She said innocently, her blues eyes shining.

"How did you even get in here?" He asked her warily, he wasn't even sure if wanted to know to be honest.

"Juvia turned her body into water and went under the door," She said simply as if she hadn't just broken into someone's house as she turned to check what was in the oven.

Gray sighed resigned, "You know it's not right to do that," He said sternly, trying to pin her down with his eyes.

"Are you angry, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, worry evident in her tone.

Gray crossed his arms as he opened his mouth to say yes, but...well that was before Juvia turned around with a tray of hot, steaming meat fresh out of the oven that looked better than it smelled. Gray felt his mouth water as his stomach roared in desperation, begging to have that delicious meal inside his body.

Juvia let out a giggle, "It seems like you're hungry, Gray-sama," She said teasingly, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she set the tray of meat on top of the counter, "It would be better if Gray-sama took a quick shower while Juvia finished preparing dinner,"

He wanted to say no, he was too hungry to wait, but it was true that he smelled awful. He cursed Natsu under his breath as he went to the bathroom to clean himself, trying not to think about that fact that Juvia was in his house.

When Gray got out of the shower he didn't bother putting on anything more than underwear. It's not like he would keep the clothes on for long so why go through the trouble when he would end up taking off any extra clothes that were on him?

He entered the dining room where Juvia had quite literally prepared a small feast as well as had set the table with so much detail Gray could hardly tell it was his table. There was the meat roasted in the middle of the table, two platters of salads off to the side, utensils for them were even arranged around the table, and there was even a vase filled with beautiful, red flowers that, mind you, the ice user didn't mind too much.

Gray heard footsteps as the water mage returned from the kitchen, holding a small tray of bread in her hands, only to freeze as her eyes glanced over Gray as she realized he was almost naked. Her eyes had widened in shock and her mouth had even parted in surprise.

Gray simply shrugged, ignoring her as went to the table. Juvia quickly awoke from her trance, shaking her head slightly, making her way to her chair at the other end of the table.

Maybe, Gray reasoned as he watched her, in her little fantasies Juvia did not count on him being naked in her version of their romantic dinner she'd prepared. However, the black-haired man had never told her that they would have dinner when he returned. In fact, he hadn't even bothered to mention when he _would_ return from the mission.

"How did you know I would return today?" He asked suspiciously as she began to cut the meat. Although Gray was speaking to the blue-haired woman, he could not keep his eyes of the food. It was so smooth that the knife slid across the surface, cutting it easily as the sauce slid down the sides of his soon-to-be plate. Just the sight of it had caused Gray's stomach to churn anxiously, the shameful sound filling the silence between them

"Juvia only guessed," She answered simply, handing him his plate filled with food.

He nodded in response, deciding not to say more and just accept her answer.

"I hope you like it, Gray-sama," Juvia said softly as she looked at him, a soft, gentle smile gracing her face.

Gray could only nod dumbfounded, Juvia rarely spoke in first person so when she did, He was caught off guard.

While they were having dinner, he would look at her, not for too long, though, just small, subtle glances. He couldn't help but notice the radiant smile on her lips and her lightly colored cheeks. He knew that this dinner was feeding her (very active) imagination. However, he had to admit, her presence brought him some peace. He appreciated the quiet company after a long week of trekking tirelessly on an exhausting mission with his team. Besides, the food was delicious, if he had cooked something for himself, it wouldn't have been half as good as what Juvia had prepared for him.

 _I think I could get used to this kind of life,_ Gray thought fleetingly, but immediately his thoughts were cut off as he started to choke on his food, surprised that he'd even _thought_ that himself, making him cough suddenly.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she quickly jumped into action and patted him gently on the back as Gray struggled with the diverted food. When he managed to finally clear his throat, and airway, he sat up slowly in his seats. The slaps on his back had turned into soft caresses on his bare skin, which only sought to calm his outburst. He turned around only to meet the intense gaze of his companion. Feeling uncomfortable, he cleared his throat, diverting his eyes to the surface of the table.

"Sorry," He said quickly, his voice sounding hoarse. Then, he moved his shoulders, reincorporating himself as a silent message to her to stop caressing him.

"Are you all right, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked him, her blue eyes filled with concern as she stopped caressing his back. However, her hand stayed right where it was.

"Yes," Gray said, "I'm fine," He said, then once again returning his attention to the food.

Juvia nodded and then went back to her place...and they both continued their dinner in silence.

Luckily, the pleasurable taste of the meal soon distracted him from the discomfort that had settled between them as peace once again surrounded them, filling the room with the harmony he so badly needed. Vague memories began to arise of when they lived together, before his infiltration of Avatar, invading his mind, reminding him that this calm feeling had already embraced him long ago.

At the end of the dinner, they divided the task of washing everything they used (after Gray insisted that Juvia not end up dealing with everything alone). She washed the utensils while he dried them at her side. The scene felt like an everyday routine for them, and Gray felt comfortable doing it. It was as if they had done this every night of their lives, as if they still lived together, alone in a house in an abandoned town...

Gray hadn't realized until now how he missed it.

"It's too late," He argued with Juvia when they finished putting everything away.

"It's not a problem, Gray-sama," Juvia said, "Fary Hills is not far away," She answered with a smile.

Gray only looked at her sternly and let out a sigh.

"I can't let you go out alone at this hour, and I'm too tired to go with you," He said honestly, feeling torn between making sure Juvia's safe or getting him the much-needed rest.

"Do not worry, Juvia can-," Juvia began but was cut off by Gray.

"You will stay here," He snapped, already impatient as he walked to the room to find some blankets, "Now, we will _not_ sleep together!" He exclaimed sternly when he heard her approach, and when he turned around, he saw the enthusiastic smile on the mage's face disappearing, "I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed," Gray told her.

"But Gray-sam is very tired. Juvia will sleep on the couch," She said stubbornly.

Gray let out a tired sigh, "Don't argue with me on this one, I really need to sleep," He said, his eyes drooping tiredly.

"Exactly," She replied simply, "That's why Juvia will sleep on the couch and Gray-sama will recover from his mission by sleeping in bed. It will do you good, it is really very comfortable," She said simply, as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb on Gray.

"How do you know...?" He said before signing resided, as soon as he saw the expression in her eyes, he knew he didn't want her answer. Without another word from either of them, he went to his closet and took out a set of sheets and a blanket, then went back to the room. Almost immediately, Juvia took the items from his hands, her insistent gaze told him that she would not be accepting his offer to sleep on the couch.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "You win!" He said as he surrendered.

"Good night Gray-sama!" She said cheerfully, her voice soft and warm.

"Good night Juvia," He answered, turning to see her one last time before opening his door. Involuntarily, a smile played on his lips as he watched her prepare to sleep.

Once in his room, he closed the door behind him gently, not bothering to turn on the light. Tired, he let out another sigh as he walked to his bed. He felt the weight of the mission flow through his body, so he did the only thing he could do, he collapsed on his mattress, resting his head on the pillow. He could feel the dream wanting to quench his consciousness, his muscles relaxing as his mind lightened, remaining almost blank, surrendering to the fatigue. However, before he could indulge in his sleep, a particular aroma filled his nose from the pillow. Curious, he buried his nose in it and discovered a very particular perfume impregnated there...

 _Juvia...how many times did you sleep in my bed while I was not here?_ Gray thought as he smiled to himself, unconsciously sinking back into the soft pillow, falling asleep, surrounded by the sweet smell of Juvia's shampoo.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

This story is a translation of one that I am writing in Spanish with the nickname **Ikhny Shy**. The chapters will be published first in Spanish and after a week I will be able to upload them in English.

I want to thank my Beta, **Ressa4043** who helped me correct the translation and luckily she will continue to help me in the next chapters. You're the best!

I have wanted to write a story like this for a long time and it has been difficult only with the drafts, I even had to make a timeline to maintain the coherence of the things that will happen! The history of the past will be told, but the present will continue to run, so it also tells a story ... Basically, they are 2 stories in 1 but intertwined. I am very anxious about how the development of this will turn out, because it is complicated (it can go very well or be a disaster!)

As it is difficult, all the comments will come to me very well! Whether to encourage or point out an error, or warn me that it is a disaster, everything will work if it is to help me improve!


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 2: Breakfast

Gray woke up, a sharp pain in his head greeting him, mornings were difficult for him, especially when he woke up on his couch. The fitment itself was comfortable, he even liked to sleep on it sometimes. However, waking up on his couch meant that he once again had company that night.

It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing, though, he knew exactly what took place in his bed last night. Not only was Gray conscious of what he was doing it, he knew why he was doing it. It made him feel something other than the loneliness that haunted him lately. Once that fire faded away, the ice returned and burrowed itself back inside him. The feeling of emptiness once again taking its place in him.

Gray immediately steered his thoughts in a different direction before he could bury himself in despair.

He was hungry that much he knew.

Gray waited patiently, one arm covering his eyes, while sounds from his room indicated that his occasional company was preparing to leave. Gray had no intention of seeing her out, rather he preferred to be asleep and avoid the discomfort of saying goodbye.

He had learned that lesson the hard way.

One woman had pretended to extend her stay until breakfast. To say the least, it was unpleasant to have to throw her out coldly. Gray couldn't stand the thought of someone else cooking for him. No one could compare to her.

He heard the door softly close, and, just to be safe, he waited a few minutes before uncovering his face. Silence once again flooded his ears, the feeling of emptiness increasing tenfold as he gazed at the ceiling.

A resigned sigh escaped his lips as he got up from his place and went to the bathroom to start his day.

Gray got in the shower, turned it on, and let the warm water encompass him, his mind clearing. The water washed over him, his arms, torso, his face, the tension slowly easing from his body. He close his eyes, allowing himself to be embraced by the liquid that fell from the shower, feelings its touch caress his skin as he extended his hands so that drops would slide through his fingers.

He bit his lower lip as his mind filled with past sensations, thoughts that reminded him of the true meaning of enjoying contact with water.

Once done with his shower, he left the bathroom, liquid dripping down his body, leaving little puddles behind him as he made his way to his bedroom.

He ignored the rumpled sheets that were scattered on the floor as well as the underwear hanging untidily from a chair. He quickly picked up the clothes closest to him and left.

His stomach rumbles as he passed through the kitchen, it wasn't like he ate breakfast there anymore. He ate there even less after waking up on his couch. He grabbed his belongings and left in a hurry, staying longer than necessary in his home suffocated him. He needed to flee fast, before the memories invaded his mind again.

* * *

Gray had the idea of choosing a mission to get away from the city for a few days. He needed to escape the nostalgia and staying at home wasn't helping whatsoever.

When he opened the doors of the guild, his eyes were immediately glued to the bluish hair that belonged to the water mage. The woman that's been stealing his sleep at night for the last twelve months. There, standing in front of the mission board, was Juvia looking for her next job.

A grunt of frustration escaped his throat as he walked to the bar, his hands buried his pockets. A frown furrowing its way onto his face. Mirajane greeted him with a kind smile as he pushed aside a chair to sit down.

"Good morning, Gray," Mirajane said, cheerful as ever.

"Morning Mira," He replied, a dark tone shadowing his voice as he looked down at the wooden surface of the bar.

"The usual?" Mirajane asked kindly.

"Yes," he replied simply. As always, his breakfast consisted of a double coffee and a brownie. It couldn't be more obvious in his stagnation, it bothered him to even know that, but he did nothing to avoid it.

"Mira-san," Her voice came, greeting his ears.

Gray's body tensed when he heard her. She was standing right next to him, he could feel his skin bristling in anticipation, longing for her contact. He remained static, though, his gaze fixed on an empty spot on the bar.

"Juvia will take this mission," She said cheerfully, sounding as happy as ever, her voice standing out from the bustle in Fairy Tail.

"Oh, Juvia!" Mirajane exclaimed happily, "I knew you would be interested in this one when I posted it this morning!"

Gray felt his lips tug into a smile, he could only guess what kind of mission it was.

"Juvia loves this kind of jobs!" She responded vibrantly.

Although he didn't look at her directly, the ice mage could imagine the radiant smile on her lips as she spoke. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the bar as he remained as indifferent as possible.

"Juvia will be back in a week," Juvia said to Mirajane.

"The estimated time is three days though," The Strauss answered, tilting her head slightly while reading the paper in her hands.

"Juvia has to go somewhere else after finishing the work," She answered simply.

The black-haired boy sharped his ear to hear, curiosity stinging his neck, tempting him to turn and see his companion.

"All right then," Mirajane said, "We'll see you in a week!"

Gray allowed himself to bend his head a little to see her leave the Guild, but before opening the door, she turned and their eyes met.

He noticed how the cheerful brightness that characterized her blue irises tinged with a dark sadness as their eyes connected. However, when she looked away and directed her attention to Mira, a bright smile on her face, it was as if the previous sorrow was never there to begin with.

"Goodbye, Mirajane-san!" Juvia said, smiling as she waved at Mira.

Gray felt his heart crack at the exchange.

God, he missed her smiles...

 **18 months before ...**

When Gray woke up, the first he was greeted with was the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, accompanied by the sweet fragrance of hot chocolate. He got up, pulling the sheets asides, feeling content. He could get used to such a delicious awakening.

He dragged his feet to the kitchen, the scent of the food pulling him inwards only to be greeted by the source of the smell.

Juvia was placing brownies on a tray, wearing a pink apron that covered her usual blue dress, her hands covered by huge kitchen mitts.

Gray leaned against the doorframe at the entrance to the kitchen, crossing his arms as he watched her lost in her little fantasy world. He guessed that she'd already planned to sleep in the house before he even suggested it. He could not help but wonder how many more surprises the water mage had prepared with the not so subtle idea of settling in his house.

Considering he'd lived with Juvia before after the Guild dissolved, he already experienced her "plans." Unconsciously, he frowned and his eyes trailed down the ceramic floor. Things were different now, though, Juvia had her own place to stay… there was no need for her to live with him.

"Good morning, Gray-sama," Juvia greeted him, a contagious smile appeared on her face as he looked up at her, "Juvia prepared breakfast," She said, gesturing towards the brownies.

"Yes," He answered, returning the smile slightly," I could smell it from the bedroom,"

"Wait in the dining room, Gray-sama," The girl said as she started pushing him out the door, "Juvia will serve breakfast in a moment,"

"Huh?" He replied, slightly dumbfounded, "But I want to help," He complained.

"Not today," Juvia replied shortly, continuing her small assault on him.

Resigned, the young man settled on the table, waiting for her. He rested his hand on his open palm as he looked absently at the entrance to the kitchen. He had to admit that this a rather unusual, but fun, way to wake up. Once again, he felt that feeling of everyday life creep on him, as if all his mornings should be like this.

Juvia appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, her hands carrying a tray filled with two cups of coffee as well as the brownies. Gray's eyes fixed on the squares of chocolate that still gave off steam, the rich scent reaching his nose.

"Juvia made brownies," She informed him, smiling. Gray didn't answer, though, his eyes fixed on the tantalizing texture of his next snack.

"The directions say to wait until they cool down," She said, placing the tray in the center of the table, "But Gray-sama doesn't seem as if he is willing to wait," She added with a giggle.

He wasn't. As soon as the tray touched the table, Gray's hand pounced them as if they were a treasure. They weren't even hot, the water mage had let them rest knowing that he wouldn't be able to wait to eat them.

He thanked her for recognizing his voracious tendency and gave her a grateful smile. Caught off guard, an intense blush graced Juvia's pale cheeks, and Gray forced himself to look away, conscious of the effect it had on her.

"These are delicious," He said, crumbs escaping his lips as he spoke, his mouth still full of chocolate.

"Juvia is glad you liked them, Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, a satisfied look adorned her face, as if she had achieved a great goal by just serving breakfast.

For a moment, the black-haired mage wished he could do something for her in return, something that showed how grateful he was for her efforts.

However, he dismissed the thought quickly, assuming that whatever gesture he might have could be misinterpreted by the young woman. Gray didn't want to give her false hope, he didn't want to hurt her.

"How did your mission go Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He drank a short sip of coffee, clearing his mouth, the bitter taste contrasting the sweetness of the chocolate.

"Everything was fine," He answered, "Until Natsu's recklessness destroyed part of the town," He grunted, scowling, "We lost half the reward to pay for the damages,"

"Natsu-san should be more careful," She commented with a sigh, "It's a pity you can't have the full payment," She added thoughtfully.

"Lucy is the one who regrets it the most," Gray said without thinking. The mention of his teammate always brought a bitter gesture to the face of the girl with blue hair. Gray immediately regretting bringing up her name. He could feel the tension weighing down on him and Juvia.

"Love Rival always has problems with her rent," Juvia responded, trying to sound empathic for Lucy, although Gray could tell she preferred not to mention her at all.

The ice user decided to divert the subject, trying to return to the comfortable atmosphere from before.

"And how was your mission?" Gray asked only to realize that he actually was curious about her answer. He hadn't realized until now that he knew nothing about the jobs she used to take, he couldn't help but feel interested in the choices of his partner in that regard.

"Juvia's missions are not as interesting as yours, Gray-sama," She responded, smiling softly.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, taking another sip of coffee. His eyes fixed on those of his companion, she seemed to be somewhat shy about having the focus of attention on her.

"Juvia…." She paused as she cut herself a brownie absentmindedly, looking for the action to help calm her unexpected nerves, "Juvia's last job was to divert the cause of a river," She responded simply, downplaying the issue.

"But that's awesome, Juvia!" He exclaimed honestly. He could not imagine how she could do something like that.

"Do you really believe that, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, shock sparking in her navy, blue eyes.

"Of course," He said, nodding his head, "Tell me about it," He said, urging her to continue.

"It was at a town in the middle of the mountains. Last season, it rained too much and the river outside of the town overflowed," She said, pausing to take a bite of her brownie before continuing.

Gray listened attentively, while she focused her eyes on the dark liquid of that was her coffee, her cheeks still stained with slight red as she smiled.

"The inhabitants built a detour and with Juvia's magic, we were able to take the water to a drier area," She said, taking her cup with both hands and shrugged simply, the memory increasing her smile, "The townspeople were very happy," She said, voice soft and melodious.

Gray turned his head, immediately his eyes meeting with hers, completely lost in her deep, blue eyes.

"Juvia loves doing those kinds of jobs," She said, pausing slightly, before adding softly, "When people are happy thanks to her magic,"

He just nodded and smiled at her in response. He understands Juvia's emotions… and it felt too good to be aware of that.

His mind drifted back to the water mage's dark past, how she was always rejected and set apart because of the rain that accompanied her everywhere. Now, though, she could use her power to bring happiness to people, contrasting her past greatly with a present full of satisfaction and joy.

He asked her to tell him more about other jobs, adventures, and achievements. There was so much more to her than what he knew, and he was eager to know everything.

Soon, the conversation was monopolized by anecdotes of the girl with blue hair, who at first was a little shy to share with him her life. After a couple of stories, though, the words flowed from easily, and her usual expressions complimented the narration with her magical personality.

Gray felt hypnotized by her words, by her expressiveness, by her….

Once they'd finished breakfast, he took care of washing and cleaning everything. Juvia wanted to help, but Gray took it as an opportunity to get revenge when she had thrown him out of the kitchen before, this time he was pushing her out. While he was busy putting everything away, she folded the blankets on the couch to put them back in their place.

"Everything is clean," Gray announced proudly, wiping his hands off with a rag. Juvia put her apron and mittens in a large suitcase she had left on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Juvia's putting away her things to take them back to Fairy Hills," She replied simply, closing the suitcase, the action causing Gray to frown in confusion.

"You're leaving?" He asked, surprise filling voice.

"Yes," She replied, not noticing the surprise in her partner's voice, "Juvia just wanted to welcome Gray-sama back home when you returned from your mission," She said as she lowered the suitcase off the furniture before smiling widely at him, "Juvia enjoyed sharing dinner and breakfast with you, Gray-sama!"

"Yeah, sure….." Gray said, slightly dumbfounded.

He didn't say anything else, too busy trying to ignore the discomfort that had suddenly made its presence known in his stomach.

He couldn't ask her to stay….if he did, he would be giving her false hope. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The girl was still smiling as she dragged her suitcase towards the door.

Suddenly, Gray admitted something to himself. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to have dinner with her, do the chores together, live by her side, and wake up every morning knowing that Juvia was there.

That scared him. He felt vulnerable, fragile. A chill ran down his back as fear suppressed the desire.

If she wasn't leaving on her own, his fear would be taking her out of the house at that moment.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN:** Thanks to everyone who sent me comments to the previous chapter. I was pleasantly surprised! and I'm very happy to know that you liked it! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too :)

Like the previous chapter, I thank **Ressa 4043** for her help with the corrections in the translation :D

Fortunately, this time we were able to translate and correct the chapter quite quickly. But for chapter Three I'm going to take a little longer, because this month I have to write for some challenges and it will take me time to catch up with this fic.

Si lees en Español, los desafíos los iré subiendo al perfil **Ikhny Shy.** Por el momento esos fics no serán traducidos al Inglés.


	3. Infirmary

Chapter 3: Infirmary

The ice mage sat at the bar, enjoying his breakfast in the peaceful quietness that filled the hall. Harmony and peace in the Guildhall were unheard of. It was Fairy Tail after all. A slight smile crept onto Gray's face; he knew exactly why there was so much quietness. A certain Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage seemed to be missing from the guild considering they went on a mission earlier in the morning.

As of late, Gray's companions spent much more time together, almost as if they were looking for excuses to be alone with each other. Gray was tempted more than anything to make fun of them, but he didn't want to ruin anything for Lucy by distracting Natsu with absurd and pointless fights.

Maybe if he left them alone the flame-eating idiot would discover his own feelings and stop acting like a child…. Gray could only wonder.

However, the tranquility that rang through the halls was not something that would last for the Ice user. Without warning the doors of the place opened, Gray tensed as he recognized the voices of the newcomers. The breakfast he sought to enjoy now forming a heavy ball in the pit of his stomach, causing his appetite to dissipate…

"Gajeel-kun!" A voice echoed throughout the walls, "Stop scolding Juvia!" The Water Mage complained while entering the guild with her partner, both glaring at each other, annoyed.

"It's just that you're desperate," The Iron Dragon Slayer responded by raising his voice above the bustle of Fairy Tail.

"You are too!" Juvia exclaimed, "And Juvia does not go screaming that for the whole world to know!" She shouts, finishing the discussion as she turns tail to the mission board.

"Oi!" Gajeel called after, hot in pursuit, an annoyed look appeared on his face, "Don't ignore me!" He shouts, "Besides, you're not seriously thinking of going on another job?! Are you crazy?!" He continued, his tone condescending.

Juvia did not bother to respond as she continued her search for a job.

Gray watched the interaction from the bar. The relationship between the ex-Phantom Lord members was always a sight to see.

The black-haired man with piercings was exasperated by the attitude of his partner, not like she cared though; she just ignored his antics completely. If one were to look past all of that, though, there was a unique, silent language that spoke of an unbreakable bond.

The Ice User tried to look as if though he were indifferent to the scene as he had been pretending for a year, but Juvia looked too adorable with her cheeks inflated, her face filled with an expression of stubbornness in her blue eyes. It was only Gajeel who could get that particular reaction. The only one who could break the normally calm and collected Water Mage and get her blood to rise.

"Is Juvia looking for another job?" A voice came from next to him, which Gray found belonged to Mirajane, directing his attention towards the barmaid whose worried eyes were fixed on the newcomers, "She shouldn't try so hard, she's going to overwork herself and get hurt,"

"Sounds like you're underestimating her," Gray answered, the words leaving his lips before he could think, "Don't worry. She knows what she is doing,"

The bartender looked at him, surprise filling her face before she smiled at him sympathetically. Gray was grateful she didn't comment on his words.

A subtle sadness clouded his features as he realized that neither she nor anyone expected anything from the ice-water couple that was once the source of several gossips. Everyone knew that the relationship between him and Juvia was a hopeless case.

A heavy hand slammed onto the bar violently beside him, dragging him out of his thoughts. Startled, the Ice Wizard raised his to head to find the fiery stare of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Listen to me you idiot," Gajeel said lowly, his voice dangerous and threatening, resembling that of a guttural growl. Gray held his stare. He was not afraid of him, but anyone else would have wet their pants, "If you dare look at her again, I'll tear your eyes out," He ground out, his red eyes pulsing with anger.

It was not the first he had been threatened by him, Gajeel's been wanting to beat him up for quite some time now, and Gray couldn't help but think that things would be easier if he did.

Gray held his piercing gaze defiantly, hoping that this would be the day the long-haired man unleashed his anger against him…but it didn't happen. The fierce mage sat at the table where Levy and Panther Lily were waiting for him, the company of the Solid Script Mage quickly easing the Dragon Slayer's fury.

"Mira-san!" Gray ignored the happy voice of the girl who occupied his thoughts, settling back in his place as he drank a long drink from his mug, resisting the urge to look at her, "Juvia will go on this mission!" She said, her voice filled with determination.

Gray was not afraid of Gajeel's threats, nor being judge by his companions. What Gray really feared were his own feelings building up inside him, and the growing desire to eliminate the distance that existed between him and Juvia. To eradicate the estrangement, that months ago seemed impossible to occur between the two, completely.

 **17 months earlier...**

Gray watched as Natsu and Lucy discussed the next mission they would take. The Celestial Mage needed money quickly for her rent, which resulted in her choosing a particularly difficult mission that paid very well. The Fire Dragon Slayer was, as usual, excited to go on an adventure. It was that very enthusiasm that worried his teammates: Lucy could not afford to lose part of the reward for some excessive attitude of her friend.

Gray's attention wavered from his teammates, his attention focusing in on the voice of the blue-haired girl. His ears seeking out her voice over the bustle of the rest of the guild. It wasn't common for her to yell, but there was a certain mage who managed to get her blood to boil.

As if on cue, Gajeel pushed the guild doors open violently as he unleashed his anger against his partner, who clearly preferred to ignore his outbursts…

"Juvia does not want to hear your complaints, Gajeel-kun," Juvia said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well, I don't give a fuck what you want!" The Iron Dragon growled out darkly, "You have to be more careful," He scolded, "What you did was dangerous!"

"You're underestimating Juvia," She answered, blue eyes scanning the room, clearly looking for someone before finally landing on her target. Her eyes locked with his, and Gray knew he had to prepare for her assault, "Gray-sama!" She cheered, her blues eyes lighting up as she ran towards him.

"Oi! We aren't finished!" Gajeel bellowed as she left him in her dust, making her way towards the Natsu's Team table.

"Gray-sama! Juvia missed you so much!" She exclaimed before tackling him in a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck effusively. He took her arms gently to push her away but paused when his fingers made contact with a rough texture. Gray looked and discovered that her elbows and wrists were covered in bandages. When he moved her away to examine her, he found a gauze covering part of her cheek and another bandage that surrounded her head at the height of her forehead.

"What happened?" He asked, allowing his concern to fill his voice. Juvia shook her head slightly as his concern.

"Nothing serious, Gray-sama," She said gently.

"Nothing serious, she says," Gajeel ironized, reaching her side with his arms crossed.

From the expression on his face, Gray could see that he was really pissed off.

"Why don't you tell your 'Gray-sama' what really happened?" He said, mocking her as he showed his teeth in a sarcastic smile.

"You're exaggerating, Gajeel-kun," Juvia said, rolling her eyes in the process.

"These bandages don't seem like an exaggeration to me," Gray interjected, suddenly feeling annoyed. Seeing her hurt brought a heavy and unpleasant sensation. Concern nested in this pit of his stomach as he looked at her. He turned his attention to the Iron Dragon Slayer, waiting for him to clarify what happened.

"She'll tell you if she wants to," The man with long, black hair growled, "I already ended up as a nanny for today," He grumbled out.

The mage then walked away towards the table of Team Shadow Gear and collapsed next to Levy, drawing her attention away from her book as she gave him a small smile before plunging back into the thick book she had in her hands. Gajeel rested his head on his crossed arms on the table, notoriously calming his anger by just being near to the girl with short, blue hair.

"Let's go," Gray said, taking his partner's hand to guide her to the infirmary.

"Gray-sama?" Her timid voice came from behind him, and he preferred not to look at her face, which he guessed was totally flushed.

"Those bandages need to be changed," He replied dryly, not bothering to look at her, "And you're going to explain to me how it was that you got hurt so much,"

* * *

Juvia watched him intently as he guided her, every movement, every expression. Gray didn't want to know what was going through her head as he gathered all the necessary elements to attend to her injuries. The only thing he hoped was that she didn't misinterpret his intentions. He would do exactly the same for any of his companions…at least that's what he told himself.

He placed the new bandages, cotton, and wound disinfectant on a small, metal tray. Then, grabbing the tray, he made his way to the stretcher where she was waiting for him.

Gray focused his attention on the task of changing the bandages. Something told him that the previous bandages had been the work of Gajeel, and he could almost imagine the Iron Dragon Slayer awkwardly healing his companion while he scolded her for her carelessness.

When Gray had completely disarmed the bandages from one of her arms, he discovered an extensive red mark on her slightly swollen skin that extended down the length of her forearm.

Frowning, the Ice Wizard traced the outline of the wound with the tips of his fingers, not thinking that his actions could send the wrong message. He ignored the sound of surprise that emitted from Juvia's lips, tingles shooting up her arm from his touch.

Gray then began to undo the bandage on the other forearm only to find another reddening burn, lighter than the previous one. His fingers once again sild outside the mark unconsciously. A cold feeling unknown and disturbing pain tempting him to place small kisses on her scars…instead, though, he continued with the unconscious caress.

"How?" He breathed out, "How did you get these?" He asked in a low whisper as he felt her trembling slightly, unsure.

"Juvia…." She began, her voice trailing off as she watched his fingers glide over her skin, "She was just protecting the client," She finally got out.

"The disinfectant will not work," He said, more to himself than her, forcing himself to move his hands away from her to find something more suitable for the burns.

Gray was aware of the attraction that had arisen at that moment, of how good it felt to caress her and of the sudden temptation to kiss her…It was not the first time she had made him feel that way….vulnerable and fragile. Gray had to resist the need to leave the infirmary and abandon her there alone. The irrational fear consuming him that arose in response to a forbidden feeling.

He looked for a more appropriate cream for the burns, and, once finding it, returned to her side to begin the treatment, slathering the cream onto the skin gently that was affected by the heat. He looked up to see her reaction to the contact with the cream, only to find her cheeks flushed and eyes watery…

"Does it hurt?" He asked, concerned.

She shook her head slightly.

"No Gray-sama…" She whispered out gently, a lonely tear rolling down her rosy cheek, "Juvia just feels very happy," She answered and gave him a smile, "She never thought Gray-sama would take care of her like this,"

"It should not surprise you," He said, returning to his task, "I would do it for any friend,"

"Yes," Juvia replied as the air stuck in Gray's throat, the weight of the lie settling in, "Juvia knows that…but she still feels happy," She said, her voice filled with warmth.

"Keep telling me, what happened?" Gray asked as he focused on the task at hand.

"Gajeel-kun and Juvia confront a group of bandits who kidnapped the son of a client," She said simply, shrugging it off, "One of them was a fire user," She concluded as if that answered all his questions.

"But you…you're resistant to fire," Gray wondered aloud.

"Yes, Juvia is," She answered, "But the enemy had fired on the hostage. Juvia defended him by intercepting the attack with her body," She said, her confession causing Gray to frown in annoyance at the story.

"You could have used Water Lock to defend yourself and the client," He said, slightly irritated as his eyes met hers.

Juvia looked surprised, her lips moved without emitting sound while her eyebrows met in confusion.

"Juvia…" She said, cocking her head to one side, "Gray-sama knows Juvia's magic very well,"

"Of course," He answered quickly, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment, "We have fought together several times. I know what you are capable of doing," He said, trying to ignore the heat rising in him.

With those final words, they sank back into the silence. The urge to leave the small space of the infirmary beginning to increase the beating of his heart, a cold sweat sliding down the contour of his face. Aware of his feelings, Gray needed to flee from the room as soon as possible, but he could not leave her bandages halfway done, besides…He looked up and observed the bandage that surrounded the head of his companion and the gauze that adorned her cheek.

"And the head? What happened?" He asked, his voice soft and worried. Juvia avoided his gaze, diverting her eyes to the wall.

"Juvia allowed the enemy to hit her, so the hostage could escape," She said timidly, the answer causing Gray to let out a resigned sigh.

"Now I understand why Gajeel was so angry with you," He muttered.

"Gray-sama! Juvia does not need to be scolded again!" She complained, looking like a little child as she whined. Gray frowned at this.

"We do it because we care about you," He said, "There are other ways to avoid attacks and you know it!" He exclaimed, frustration building in him.

Juvia was so reluctant to listen to sermons that she didn't realize what he was saying, maybe that was why Gray himself to did not flinch from his words.

"Juvia, you have to promise that you will not do something like that again," He said, his eyes locking on to hers.

"Gray-sama, you speak like Gajeel-kun," She said, looking at him as her blue eyes dance with a fury that had never been directed at him, "Juvia knows what she's doing and you have to trust her," She said, defiantly.

"Of course I trust you," He admitted, "But I can't help but worry, I…." He trailed off, his voice struggling to say the words.

He rose from his place alarm. The words swirled in his mind on the tip of his tongue. His pulse hammered desperately inside of his chest, the air becoming heavy for him to breathe.

 _I love you! I love you!_

His inner voice shouted words that Gray did not want to hear.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, her eyes filled with slight worry and confusion.

Without answering anything, he turned around and left the infirmary. He felt the astonished look of his companions while his quick steps took him out of the guild.

"I cannot help but worry, I love you too much," He whispered out to no one, the wind carrying his words away.

 _I love you too much to watch you get hurt…_

.

 **To be Continued…**

 **AN:**

Thank you so much for every comment in the previous chapters!

You encourage me to continue with the translation of this story!

I hope you liked this chapter too. I really enjoyed writing it. Gray's emotions are rising and I'm anxious to get to the climax of this fic (also I'm a little scared… I hope the conflict will convince the reader for Juvia's attitude)

Sorry for taking so long in the update. Lots of things happened (some good, some not that good…) Next chapter would be done by the end of this month.

I want to thanks my Beta Reader, Rissa, for her amazing job! She made the correction really quickly this time!

Any comments, suggestions and any other thing you want to tell me are very welcome!

Thanks again!


	4. Distance

Chapter 4: Distance

Tired and bored of being alone, Gray decided that the best thing to do was get a job…and not just any job. He wanted a mission that was far from Magnolia as well as one that took him a while to complete. Gray felt tired. He needed something risky, something to get his blood rushing and get him high off adrenaline…something to keep his mind from drifting into the past. It had to be a mission that required his full concentration, something that pushed his limits. He needed a job that required his fists, something he could use to punch away his frustrations.

"Defeat a lava monster," He read aloud to no one in particular, "Reward…" His voice trailed off as his eyes widened, "Wow, they must really want this monster gone," He mumbled, his eyes taking in the large round numbers. He knew this mission was meant for him. If they were offering this much to get rid of it, then it must be one heck of a monster, which is exactly what he wanted.

"Gray," He heard a gentle voice by his side, "You know that's not the job for you," He turned his head to find Mirajane, who smiled at him kindly, "You and I both know that mission needs a more experienced mage or a team for that matter. Natsu and Lucy will be back in a few days, maybe when they come back—"

"Oh, come on Mira!" He complained frustrated, "You know what I'm capable of doing, a monster like this has no chance against my ice magic," He pressed.

"This job is more suited for you," She said, smiling, completely ignoring his words as she held a flyer up, "I think it's the right one for your 'ice magic," She said, a teasing smile on her lips.

"A group of bandits," Gray said, his voice bored, "Agh! No!" He shouted, "I don't want to keep chasing some dumb idiots!"

"What about this one?" Mira asked, handing him another flyer. The she-devil had handed it to him simply to spite him.

"Entertainment for a birthday party," Gray said dryly.

Mira smiled at him with sympathy, though hiding behind her innocence was the presence of her mischief, the intent to annoy him for her amusement.

"Well if that one doesn't work for you, then I'm sure this one will—" She said, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Stop it," He interrupted, his irritation with the mage growing, "I'll take the first one thank you very much," He said, practically ripping the bandit flyer out of her hand.

"Anytime, Gray," She giggled mischievously, then went on her merry way.

Gray walked to the exit of the Guildhall, muttering his frustrations under his breath.

It wasn't just the fact that he wanted to release all of his pent-up feelings. The lava monster paid much more than the bandits. Gray had been collecting money for some time, and the juicy reward would be a good increase in his savings. Even if he shared the work with someone else, the mission would still pay more than the mission of the bandits.

"I bet a Unison Raid would knock him out…" Gray mumbled unconsciously.

The words had slipped out of his mouth, he didn't even realize what he was saying. The sensation of his magic united with Juvia's traveled through his body like a pleasant and painful electric shock. He looked down, feeling the nostalgia wrap around him like a ghostly aura, the darkness clouding his mind as he walked towards the train station.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of blue passing by, forcing him to look up and locate the blanket of blue hair as it whisked by his side. Without even thinking, he called her name in an involuntary whisper…and she turned to look at him.

Gray could not help but extend his hand and cling to her wrist as if it were his lifeline. Her deep, blue eyes fixed on his with surprise…only to be replaced by a palpable sadness within seconds.

Gray wasn't sure why he grabbed her, but he forced himself to bury his pride, and finally take action on his feelings. His fingers slid into her hand, entwining his with hers, clutching around Juvia's thin warm ones.

"We need to talk," Gray said, his eyes filled with utmost seriousness. She frowned at him indignantly, tugging at her hand, trying to break free.

"Let go of Juvia," She demanded with a firm tone…Gray only clung tighter.

"Please…we can't…" He pleaded, "I don't want to continue like this," He said, pushing through the discomfort that had settled in his chest as the words came out, his voice was so _weak_ , it was so _pleading, broken_. He didn't even recognize his own voice.

Finally, she transformed her arm into water freeing herself, and turned her back on him, spinning quickly on her heels.

"Leave Juvia alone!" She shouted, her eyes blazing as she turned slightly, looking over her shoulder, disappointment evident in her eyes, "I do not want to be near you, Gray-sama. It hurts," She said, then leaving with those words.

He let her go, watching her as her firm and fast steps distanced them. His heart felt tired and tattered. He looked down at his hands….

His fingers still had the feeling of her skin, the smoothness of it when he touched her. When he looked down at his hand, he admitted how much he had missed the contact with her.

He was the one who caused this. He was the one who had imposed this distance between them, hurting her on purpose so that she would finally get away. Achieving it had not felt like a victory or a relief….

Being away from her only caused him more and more pain. At that moment Gray decided he wouldn't let any more time pass. He would swallow his pride and endure humiliation even if it meant begging. He would do anything for one more chance…

 _ **16 Months Before...**_

For Juvia, being in love was a source of happiness every day. She had told him more than once…and he thought it was ridiculous.

That changed when Gray felt the weight of that feeling in his own being, he was terrified.

Just like many of his other feelings, it was not something he could control or manipulate. It was there crouching, just waiting for the moment that his affections would overpower him and he would lose control just by hearing her voice or someone simply mentioning her name. His body didn't give his mind a chance to object anything: He smiled without wanting to, his hands sweated, the skin gracing his cheeks flushed, his heart quickened its rhythm and the inconsistencies piled up in his lips (luckily, he still had control over the words that came out of his mouth and had not released them to the world). Worst of all, it was an unsettling need to be by her side….

Gray hated feeling like this. He didn't want to go through it…. but he couldn't avoid it. Once he accepted that he was really in love with Juvia, his mind released the chains that he had over his emotions. His feelings went wild, wanting to free their bonds and express them all the time. Despite the fact that he still had some control, keeping them in line was a tiring effort.

Because of these unruly feelings, the young mage was in a worse mood than usual. Juvia believed that his anger had to do with the state she had arrived in from the last mission with Gajeel…She didn't stop apologizing for her carelessness. The ice user didn't know how to explain that it was not that, so he responded the only way he knew how: evasively and without giving away any details, leaving her confused.

That afternoon he saw her again, only this time she was approaching him with a flyer in hand along with a suitcase in the other. He supposed that she was coming to invite him (again) to go on a mission together….

But Gray didn't feel ready to spend time alone with the water mage away from the guild, so he prepared for a sharp rejection…just like he always did when he told her no.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said miserably, she didn't seem as happy as he expected. He was surprised when he noticed the anguish in her dark eyes, "Juvia has to take this mission," She said reluctantly as she moved to his side, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Gray asked, a tug at his heart.

"Juvia does not want to be away from Gray-sama for so long!" She cried, extending her arms to embrace him by the neck only to be stopped by Gray, who was holding her from the shoulders to push her away.

"It's just a job" He answered feigning indifference. "How much time is it? A week? Two?"

"Three months…" She said, her dam breaking as she started to sob weakly. Her shoulders slumped in a gesture of total depression. Gray felt a prick in the center of his chest once again…. Three months seemed like a long time.

"It's…long…." He mumbled cautiously after a pause, revealing a bit of his disappointment. He really didn't want to be separated from her that long.

"Juvia does not want to go, but they require a water mage and Juvia is the only one," She explained between tears and hiccups, "Besides, the reward is high and Juvia needs the money," She wailed.

The water mage extended the paper to him, and Gray took it, reading it with genuine interest. Apparently, they needed someone who could dominate water to help with the construction of a dike. The number of jewels offered was very tempting for any wizard, he himself would not hesitate to take a mission like that if he had the ability…

"It's a good opportunity," He concluded, "I'm sure you'll do a very good job," He said, offering a smile for encouragement. Juvia examined the paper with suspicion and took it delicately.

"Juvia will miss Gray-sama very much…" She murmured as her eyes fixed on the letters printed on the paper, glazed over with sadness. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't want her to leave feeling so depressed either…

"Hey," Gray said, causing Juvia to look up, her blue eyes searching his. Suddenly, Gray felt tense as how much joy he felt getting lost in her warm, captivating gaze, "When you come back I'll be waiting for you," He said, gazing into her eyes.

The girl's cheeks turned pink and began to spread, climbing up her face. Gray looked both ways swiftly, making sure no one else was listening.

Gray decided that it was best if he chose his next words carefully as well as said them in a very low voice, so that none of his companions would suspect, "We'll have dinner together, just like the time you waited for me to arrive from my mission. Only this it will be my turn,"

"Like a date, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked hopefully, her eyes alighting slightly.

"Huh?" He asked, confused, "Of course not!" He shouted, calling the attention he wanted to avoid, "It's just dinner as friends,"

Juvia laughed slightly. Gray felt his heart clench as he watched her brush away a lonely tear that escaped her eyelids.

"Okay," Juvia said, plastering a smile on her face, "Gray-sama and Juvia will have a dinner together as friends,"

 _ **Thanks for Reading!**_

I apologize for the delay in updating this story! I hope not to delay so much for the next chapter!

Thank you very much to everyone who sent me comments for the previous chapter! I appreciate your words and support!

Someone asked me what language this fic is originally written: I write in Spanish, then I translate and my Beta Reader corrects the grammar errors, then I can upload it in English. The difference of time between one language and the other is just a few days ... but if you know Spanish, I invite you to my profile **Ikhny Shy** , there are other stories, many of them will not be translated.

Thanks again, everyone! It will be until the next chapter.

As always I want to thank my Beta Reader **Rissa**. This time she made a wonderful work with the corrections and she added some depth in Gray's feelings. This story is so much better with her help!


	5. Trust

Chapter 5: Trust.

He loved Juvia.

The confession alone was enough for a wave of negative feelings to wash over him like a tsunami. The wonderfulness that came with being in love was immediately overshadowed.

Fear. Uncertainty. Pride. They all took him down a dark path that only brought him pain.

After all those months, after suffering for so long, he was finally ready. Gray was willing to leave all that darkness and look into that feeling he feared so much. He was ready to dive in head first and fight for something else, something that would bring him closer to happiness.

The happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time…..

It wasn't unknown to him. Once in a while, he gave himself to that warm and pleasant sensation and for a moment, only for a moment, he let that feeling consume him.

He had happiness in his hands and let it escape, like water between his fingers. He watched as it slipped away. He lost it, too consumed by the darkness of his fears. But no more. He wouldn't let it escape again.

The ice wizard felt his mouth widen into a smile. It has been so long since he smiled….

He saw the imposing building of the Guild in the distance and made his way towards it.

The nervousness and uncertainty stirred in his stomach. It wouldn't be easy to take the first step towards Juvia and get her to listen to him, but Gray was determined. He would do anything and everything again and again until she was willing to hear him out.

Without realizing, he began to run, the fresh air whispering past his face softly as his quick steps took him along the sidewalk beside the river. He needed to get there. Throwing all of his doubts aside, the feeling of freedom filled his veins, rushing through his body. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, and a part of him told him that everything would be fine, that after talking with her they could start from they left off and they could be happy. Together.

He opened the doors wide, the action producing a loud noise that attracted the attention of everyone present. Ignoring the looks, Gray searched for the blue-haired girl watching every corner of the room.

Gajeel was standing next to Levy, his red eyes staring at him for a moment, then he looked back at the script mage who was absorbed in a book. The action was enough for the ice user to understand that Juvia was not there. Disappointed surged through him immediately, invading his once happy mind.

With his usual apathetic expression, he approached the bar. Being who she is, Mirajane was already waiting for him, a jar of beer in hand, which she served to him with a kind smile on her face.

"You came back quickly," Mirajane said, wiping down the bar, "How was your mission?" She asked, curiously.

"Easy," He answered simply and drank the contents of his drink in one gulp, "Where is Juvia?" He asked, feigning indifference. The bartender's head shot up in surprise, since when did he care where she was?

"She went on a job," She answered as she refilled his jar, "She'll be back tomorrow," She continued before returning to her previous work. Gray nodded and got up from his place.

He could feel Mira's questioning eyes burning a hole through his back, but he ignored her.

Walking to the board, he hesitated on whether or not to take a job to pass time or to rest until the next day so he wouldn't miss the return of the Water Mage he so desperately wanted to see.

His eyes found the mission of the lava monster and was surprised to see that it was still available. The reward was ridiculously tempting and wasn't marked as a particularly difficult mission (although he did notice the need for a group or an experienced magician). His fingers slid by the paper, but he decided not to take it.

"Mira, I think I'm gonna rest," He said, looking at his friend and greeted her with a wave, "I'll be back tomorrow,"

While walking home, he told himself that he would not change his decision in any way by waiting another day, he hoped that with a restful night, it would be easier to think of the words he had to say. The words that had been swirling around his brain for the past few months or so, the words that haunted him, yet they were the words he couldn't let go no matter what he did.

If he wanted things to change between him and Juvia he had to take that step, the one that seemed impossible only a few months ago. But it needed to be done.

He had to do it if he wanted them to further their relationship. Man, he did want them to be more than they were now. He wanted to see her smile again and wanted to be the one behind her smile and pretty eyes that used to light up when they saw him

He cringed as he remembered their previous encounters, now her eyes were filled with sadness. As if though the very sight of him caused her pain.

* * *

Gray felt a tingly sensation fall on his skin, and he looked up to see the sun peeking from its spot. It was just beginning to rise when he'd decided to get out of his bed to get to the guild first thing this morning.

"What a horrible night," He mumbled when he'd gotten up. His head was spinning, and his body demanded him to continue sleeping.

The night was difficult for the Ice Mage; the nightmares invaded him, plaguing his dreams.

Gray struggled against his own unconsciousness during the early morning, recognizing the irrational fear behind the disturbing images that interrupted his slumber.

He was still afraid to love. For Mavis' sake! He was still afraid to be loved!

The possibility of being a magnet of misfortune for anyone who had the bad luck of being by his side was still as high as a year ago. Nothing had changed in him to make him think that it was not dangerous to love him.

But this time….he wanted to fight. He wanted to fight against those demons that consumed his inner thoughts. He didn't want to listen to them and let them win. Not this time.

The last twelve months were real torture for him, and he believed, he had to believe, that Juvia also suffered from the estrangement…

He waited for her at the entrance of the guildhall, arms crossed, leaning against the wall near the front door. His face was still marked by his restless night, his eyes watery from lack of sleep, his body ached, he yawned more often than he would have preferred, and he had an uncontrollable urge for caffeine.

But he would not move until he talked to her (or at least until he tried).

When hours passed, all his did was sit on the floor. Even his companions were beginning to grow suspicious of what he was doing as they greeted him at the entrance, but still Gray did not move. He simply responded evasively and remained there waiting.

At midday, his stomach roared with hunger, reminding him that he had not eaten breakfast either. He ignored it, even though the throbbing pain of the empty stomach remained present. His bad mood increased because of the lack of food.

Finally, all his wait was worth it.

He got up slowly, feeling his muscles protest that were weak from fatigue. He didn't notice though; his gaze was fixed on the blue dot that was coming in the distance. Juvia was returning from her mission and Gray felt his heart stir anxiously in his chest. An involuntary smile crept onto his face, he was too tired to try and hide it. He walked towards her, his feet shuffling along, then, somehow, he found the strength to move faster.

"I was waiting for you," He told her when he got to her. Juvia looked at him with a frown and passed by him as if he didn't exist whatsoever.

"Hey!" He called out.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk to Gray-sama!" She exclaimed, her voice sounding more annoyed than last time, but Gray was grateful to hear her address him.

"We need to solve this," He said, gesturing between him and her, and she stopped, turning to look at him.

The ice mage had finally taken notice of her appearance. The vestiges of the mission apparent in her clothes. Her boots were stained with mud almost to the knees, her dress had traces of dirt as well as was torn in the sleeves, and he could see the skin of her waist. Her face and hands were also dirty.

"Is that…blood?" He asked worried, spotting the red spot on the water mage's cheek.

She took a cautious step back when she felt his hand move closer to her face.

"It's not Juvia's," She answered dryly and wiped herself with the back of her hand, leaving more mud in its wake.

Gray smiled. His girl was amazing.

"It was a tough mission, huh?" He asked, silently referring to her appearance.

"It's none of your business, Gray-sama," She responded defiantly.

"Yes, it is," He answered stubbornly, "What happens to you is my business," He insisted as his he clenched his fists on the side of his body. He had to say it, he needed to be honest with her, "I care about you," He said, the wind carrying the gentle words from his mouth to her ears.

"Juvia doesn't want to hear this," The water mage turned around and started her way to the guild.

Gray growled softly.

"I didn't want to fall in love. I didn't want to feel this way!" He said, his voice louder and higher than he expected.

His face burned with shame at being aware of his words. Finally, he was saying it and it felt strange to express it. He ran until he was in front of her again to look at her face

"I tried to resist, I wanted to get away and you insisted," He said, trying to jog her memory of them in the past.

"Gray-sama is not in love with Juvia," She retaliated, trying to dodge him again, but Gray got in her way.

"Yes, I am and you know it," He said sternly, Juvia's expression hardened as the ice mage stared at her. "You know it because you know me more than anyone, even more than I know myself," Gray continued, not giving Juvia a chance to respond.

There was a deep and uncomfortable silence.

"You can see it, right? You know what I feel for you, even if I don't say it directly," He said, their eyes locked on each other.

"It doesn't matter!" She finally bursts out, her eyes filled with misery and tears. She backed away a few steps, shaking her head, want to flee this situation filling her eyes.

But Gray didn't let her.

"It doesn't matter what Gray-sama feels!" She said. Gray flinched at her harsh words. That hurt. "It doesn't even matter what Juvia feels," She finished.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, his eyes burning with confusion, "We can solve all of this, just…" He trailed off.

"Just what?!" She asked helplessly, "It does not matter because Gray-sama will hurt us again!" She shouted, the tears pouring down from her eyes, dirt and mud mixing with the tears, streaming down her face. "Gray-sama has too many doubts and fears," She continued, "Juvia can see them in his eyes," The water user took a deep breath and looked at the ground, regaining her composure, "A year ago…when it happened…Juvia knew that Gray-sama did it on purpose. He knew Juvia would be there and he did it to hurt her,"

Gray lowered his head in shame.

"It will not happen again ... I will not let my fears…" He whispered helplessly.

"Juvia does not believe you," She stated. He felt the sour dye in her voice.

He looked at her again, the pain still present in her blue orbs. "Juvia does not trust Gray-sama, because—" She started, but was cut off.

"That's why I must earn your trust," Gray said determinedly.

"Juvia just can't trust Gray-sama," She sighed out, sounding like the weight of the world was atop her shoulders.

Although she said it firmly and her words hurt like daggers sticking in his chest, the young man did not hesitate in his determination.

"Do you still love me?" He asked the silence surrounding them immediately.

They stared at each other, searching in the other's eyes for what was not said in words.

Juvia wiped her tears with the back of her hand, revealing her colored cheeks and tried to continue on her way to the guild. Gray stopped her one more time ...

"Now I understand," He assured her with a slight smile. "You waited for me all that time," He said, grabbing her face with his hands.

"You waited for me to leave my doubts and fears. I never said it, but I really appreciated having you by my side. Even though I carried myself distant, even if I wanted to ignore you, I really appreciated it," He said, taking a deep breath as a smile grew on his face, wider than ever before.

Juvia looked at him without understanding, tilting her head to the side as his hands left her cheeks gently.

"Well," He said, a laugh escaping his lips, "I guess it's my turn to wait,"

"Gray-sama, it's not the same. Juvia— " She tried but was once again cut off.

"I already know," He interrupted her "I know it's not the same. But I want you to know something," He said, eyes brightened with determination. "I'm willing to wait all the time necessary, but I'm not going to get away from you. I will not look at you from afar, I will not keep hiding from your smiles, nor will I pretend that I'm not interested in what you're doing," He said.

Juvia wanted to talk again, but Gray continued "I don't care what others say or how uncomfortable I feel, I'll be by your side, I'll accompany you wherever I can and I'll wait patiently until you trust me again. Until you feel that I'm really in love with you," He said, his heart feeling better and lighter than it ever had before.

 **13 Months Before...**

Gray must admit, he almost couldn't tell that it had already been a month. His life continued as usual: going on jobs, hanging out with his friends, sleeping at his house…everything the same as always.

At the beginning of the second month, though, that Juvia was away from the guild, the young ice user could already feel things changing. He didn't feel like going out on long jobs and his days began to seem too monotonous, as if they were all the same, boring and insipid.

It was at this time; he realized the enormous impact that the water mage had in his life.

Towards the third month, his anxiety directed his actions, and for some reason, only two weeks before the return of Juvia, Gray felt the panic invade him for not having a specific plan for the dinner that he had to prepare for her.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" A voice asked him, he almost dropped the book, startled by the questioning voice. Turning around, the ice user encountered the Solid Script mage.

"Oh, Levy…" He trailed off awkwardly, "I was just…" He trailed off once again, trying to think of a reasonable excuse in his mind while hiding the volume behind his back. It wasn't exactly an every-day occurrence for him to be in the library.

"A cookbook?" Inquired his partner with curiosity, leaning behind him to see the title "Since when do you cook?"

"I live alone, remember?" He defended himself, regaining his composure. "I cook daily,"

"Liar," She sang teasingly, smiling with suspicion, "You always eat at the guildhall," She said, her eyes sparkling, almost as if she were a predator that had just caught her prey.

"Sometimes I cook at home," he responded indignantly.

Levy crossed her arms; he could see that she did not believe a word of what he was saying.

"Well, I think you're looking for something special," She said, causing the magician to turn his head to look away, as distant as possible from the girl in front of him. "If you want to cook something for Juvia, you should ask Mira,"

"Are you kidding?!" He asked outrageously, "If I ask her anything, I'm screwed!" He said.

"So you admit that it's for Juvia?" She asked, smugly.

"Huh?" He asked dumbfounded, "Hey! You tricked me!"

Levy laughed heartily as Gray felt his face heat up. Someone had discovered him with these plans. He only had one word to describe what he was feeling, embarrassed.

"I think it's cute that you want to cook something for her. I know that Juvia will appreciate it very much," Levy said, smiling, happy that Gray was finally doing something for the sweet water mage.

He looked down to see the cover of the book. He knew that the water mage would enjoy anything he did, but he still wanted to greet her with something special. For once, he wanted to be the one to show his affection with an exclusive gesture for her.

"If you don't want to ask Mirajane ... maybe Gajeel can help you?" Levy asked cautiously.

"Gajeel?" He asked as if she had proposed something crazy. "I can't ask him," He said bluntly.

"Why not? Gajeel has been her friend for so long, I'm sure he knows what Juvia likes better than anyone else," Levy said chipperly.

Involuntarily he frowned. He should not feel that way, but it bothered him to admit that the Dragon Slayer was the one who knew Juvia best.

"Okay, I'll ask him," He finally agreed.

Levy smiled at him kindly.

"I'll go with you, so I can make sure you really get an answer," She said, almost mischievously, a twinkle in her eyes. Gray was embarrassed to say that this little woman terrified him sometimes.

The iron mage was sitting at a table talking to Panther Lily, in front of him laid an exaggeratedly large tray filled with iron debris. The red eyes of the long-haired boy were fixed on them when they were close enough ...

"Gajeel, Gray wants to ask you something," Levy started when neither of the boys decided to speak. The ice user didn't know how to ask his question.

"I don't know when Juvia returns, stripper," He said roughly and grabbed one of the metal scraps.

"She's coming back in two weeks, thanks," He answered sarcastically, but inside he was glad that he knew that and Gajeel didn't. Gray felt like he had won a mini-battle.

"Then what do you want?" Gajeel asked.

The victory Gray felt was short-lived as an uncomfortable feeling settled in him.

They stared at each other and Gray could feel some threat from Gajeel.

"I don't have all day, ice princess," Gajeel grumbled, using the name that Natsu had bestowed upon Gray.

"Gray wants to cook something for Juvia, do you know what she might like?" Levy intervened somewhat exasperated, possibly tired of the duel of looks.

The iron mage clicked his tongue.

"How the hell am I going to know that?" He asked, peering at Gray irritated.

"Well, you're the one who's known her for the longest, we thought," Levy said, leaving the rest of the sentence in the air.

"Yes, I'm her friend," He responded with a contemptuous tone, "I've been stuck with the rain woman for too long,"

"And you don't know what she likes?" Gray asked, somewhat annoyed with the attitude of his partner.

"I don't care," He said and went back to grab another piece of metal, "It doesn't matter to me what other people eat," He said as he finished swallowing what he had brought to his mouth and turned his gaze to the short-haired man. His eyes fixed on him for long seconds, as if studying him. A grimace of mistrust showed on his face until finally, he let out a sigh.

"Try something sweet. She will like it," He admitted reluctantly.

"Thank you," He replied, surprised by the response. He didn't expect Gajeel to cooperate. He turned around to go back to the library and find another kind of book to prepare dinner.

"Hey, stripper," Gajeel called him suddenly.

Gray responded and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Do what you want with dinner, but I'll warn you something," The look of the Dragon Slayer darkened, the air felt tense and the feeling of threat flew over the room "If you hurt Juvia, I will tear you to pieces," He all but growled, the dragon side of his coming through.

"I'm not going to hurt her," He responded by clicking his tongue. "It's just dinner," He said, his eyes returning Gajeel's gaze.

"You've been warned," Gajeel said threateningly.

"Trust me," Gray replied, turning around and making his way back to the library.

He would not hurt Juvia.

He couldn't.

 **To be Continued...**

 **AN:  
** This chapter was so hard to write! It's very repetitive, but I think that's needed for Gray to change his behavior. I apologize if he's too OOC...  
Next chapter is gonna be a really cute one, I wanted to write it since the first chapter! So I'm very eager to write that stuff now! I hope I'll be able to update soon :)

Thanks to **Rissa** for the Beta Reading!

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed the previous chapters!  
This is the first time that I update in English before doing it in Spanish. Your support made me want to do it sooner.

I'm really happy to be in this fandom!


End file.
